caliboy
by joshudarso
Summary: jadi, who's the fuck is she?/ sehun tidak peduli, ia tetap menyukai si sunkissed boy/ you make me suffer! but i don't care! /KaiHun! BoysLove/ FLUFF, LEMON?/
1. Chapter 1

Cali Boy

KaiHun

©jeonghunea

Romance, fluff, M

 **Sehun side**

california ya?

seperti apa?

dari kemarin aku terus memikirkan negara bagian pesisir amerika serikat. aku belum pernah berkunjung ke amerika sama sekali, ingin tapi pekerjaan ayah selalu berada dalam negara asia. Aku juga ingin kan berlibur kesana, kemarin krystal—teman sekelasku mengajak berlibur ke tanah kelahirannya.  
Aku pikir kulitku tidak akan bersahabat dengan cuaca disana. Seoul saja, terik matahari seperti menembus ke celah-celah kulit, memakai sunscreen dengan spf tinggi tak cukup untuk melindungi kulit mongoloid ini. Ah, entahlah aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang pasti krystal—teman sekelasku bilang disana adalah tempat menyenangkan untuk berpesta, menikmati angin di pantai, membiarkan kulit putihmu terbakar menjadi tan. Krystal berkali-kali menjemur tubuhnya disana, kulitnya bukan menjadi coklat, tapi terbakar gosong. Ya tuhan, apa dia bercanda?

"bagaimana sehun? setidaknya kau bisa mencari pacar disana" baekhyun membuyarkan pikiranku, ia juga ikut andil dalam liburan musim panas ini.  
Terima kasih, no aku gak bisa bahasa inggris, tuan byun!

"new york?" ungkapku. Di dalam gambaranku, new york lebih menyenangkan.

krystal menggeram, "sehun, my trip in San fransisco!"

baekhyun angguk-angguk, aku bingung lagi. disana bisa ketemu britney spears nggak? mengigit lagi rotiku, mengunyahnya lagi. Krystal melihatku prihatin, tangannya menghapus sisa makanan yang belepotan di sekitar mulutku.

"sehunnie, carilah lelaki untuk menggantikanku melakukan ini" ujarnya, antara kasihan dan peduli padaku. Oh tuhan, sebanyak apapun aku mencari, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka. Sekedar menyukai mereka, tapi tidak membuatku merasakan geli dalam perut karena ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang. Aku sering melakukan blind date, gym, sekedar ke club untuk mencari pria tampan, tapi.. susah untuk bisa mengetuk hatiku.

sepulang sekolah aku tidak mampir bermain ke game center, hari ini club basket menyiksaku, kami mengajari adik kelas untuk turnament perlombaan lusa. Sekolah hanya merekrut adik kelas, kami sudah waktunya fokus ujian masuk kuliah. Oh god, bahkan aku tidak sempat berganti seragam di sekolah, terlalu capek. Aku butuh air hangat dan salt bath aroma vanilla sekarang.

TIN TIN TIN!

TIN TIN TINN!

siapa sih berisik?

aku menengok ke luar jendela. Sebuah porsche hitam terparkir di sana, kulihat lelaki paruh baya keluar dari porsche nya. Dia mengenakan pakaian formal kerja. menutup pintu mobil, berjalan menuju pintu depan, memencet bel berulang kali. Sementara porsche disana berjalan sendiri menuju halaman kosong di dekat garasi. Aku meneliti wajah itu dari jauh.

Eh, dia tidak datang sendiri ya?

"paman Josh!?" aku buru-buru membuka pintu, tampak lelaki paruh baya tersenyum hangat. Senyumnya masih sama saat 2 tahun yang lalu.  
Dia menaruh tas kerja hitamnya merentangkan tangan untuk memelukku. Ya Tuhan sudah lama sekali ya, tapi tubuh paman masih tegap dan kokoh. Dia masih suka bermain bola tidak ya?

Paman tinggal di Manhattan. Istrinya orang korea, biasanya beliau ke seoul untuk menemui kakek nenek atau ada urusan bisnis. Menikah dengan orang korea memang tidak mudah, hingga ia bisa berbahasa korea lancar dan sering mengunjungi seoul sesekali.

" _howdy?_ "

" _fine_ paman, kau sekarang tambah—" pandangan terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang kini muncul di belakang paman.

Oh jesus…

"tampan" ucapku tak sadar. Paman terkekeh, ia mengusak rambutku gemas, "tentu saja, aku selalu tampan kapanpun"

J-jadi…

dia siapa?

Oh god.

Ini-baru-ciptaanmu-yang-paling-paling-paling-paling—tidak bisa membuatnya bernafas.  
Kalo kata krystal sih _i hate him, but he's so hawt!_

"oh.. kenalkan, ini anak paman" paman beralih pada anak lelaki di belakangnya, membawanya berdiri di depanku. nafasku tercekat, ya tuhan. Dia makhluk berjenis apa hingga membuatku kehabisan oksigen seperti ini. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Dia tidak seperti ayahnya caucasian, wajahnya prefer asian. Gen ayahnya mungkin jatuh pada matanya coklat bening, rahangnya tegas membuatnya tampak maskulin, alis tebal, tubuhnya yang tegap.  
Dia seperti hollywood star, kamu tahu taylor lautner?

pokoknya ganteng!

"kai"

"A.. aku sehun. Oh sehun"

.  
.

paman josh mengobrol di ruang tengah bersama ayah dan ibu. Katanya mereka akan stay disini untuk beberapa minggu, mengingat bisnis paman di seoul tidak sebentar. ibu sangat menginginkan Kai menginap disini, jadi mereka tidak perlu membuang uang untuk tinggal di hotel. Kai si tampan ini menemani ayahnya bekerja. Repot bila beliau mengurus sendiri seperti setahun lalu hingga jatuh sakit. Anak itu daridulu sudah diajari mengorganisir segala tentang bisnis.

" _this is your room!_ " ucapku berbicara inggris seadanya.

moment yang paling menyebalkan adalah… ketika penampilanmu dilihat oleh lelaki semenarik Kai. Ugh, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatku. Keringatku masih tercetak jelas di kaos olahraga, rambutku lembab keringat acakan tak teratur, dan wajahku dekil. Buruk!

" _thanks, i can speak korean anyway_ " Kai tersenyum, mengangkat tas dan memasuki kamar tamu.

bibirnya tidak terlihat seperti senyuman, melainkan.. smirk.

Brengsek.

sialan. Bagaimana aku bertahan dengan keadaan ini?

.

.  
 **Author side**

Kai berdiri di depan pintu kamar sehun, setelah 13 jam landing di gimpo airport ia harus mengantar ayahnya ke kantor sebentar di daerah gangnam. Ia menyesali tidak mampir memberi makanan tadi.  
Kreet

"hey, sehun. sorry mengganggu. jika tidak keberatan… bisa antar aku membeli fast food di sekitar sini?"

lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengernyit, hair dryer di genggamannya menenggelamkan suara hingga harus mengulang perkataannya lagi. bau wangi yang menguar di dalam kamar sehun membuat Kai terbatuk. Ya tuhan , apa anak itu menumpahkan parfumnya.  
"okay okay tunggu sebentar"

sehun mengenakan sweaternya, rambutnya ia biarkan setengah kering. Ucapan Kai tadi seakan mengajaknya pergi… kencan. Oh gosh, ia bisa gila jika pergi berdua dengan jongin nanti, bagaimana jika disangka psycho nanti!?  
"maaf lama, bagaimana perjalanan em?"

sehun menutup pintu mobil, ia menatap Kai yang kini memakai kacamata hitam beringsut menyalakan porschenya hingga terdengar suara mesin. Ya tuhan….. kedua kali, dia bersikap kurang ajar di hadapannya. Tampan, kau akan menculikku kemana?, besit sehun dalam hati.

"sangat melelahkan, tapi terbayar dengan keindahan seoul " ungkapnya. Sehun tersenyum,"aku… aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling seoul, setelah pulang sekolah!"

" _it was great idea_ , aku dengar dari dad kau sekolah disopa. benar?"

"yap"

"kenal Wendy son?" kini Kai membelokan mobilnya di pertigaan distrik 3.

"dia sekelas denganku. Kenapa?" selidik sehun.

"kami berjanji bertemu di sini" jawabnya.

"o..oh begitu ya" jawab sehun kecewa, "teman? Pacar?" lanjutnya lagi. Kai tertawa tidak menjawab.

jadi…  
kesini untuk menemui wanita ya?

MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG PEDULI!

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di restoran italy. Hari ini tampak ramai, sehun hampir tenggelam di dalam lautan orang-orang berlalu lalang. untung lelaki berkulit tan itu menggandeng lengannya agak tidak hilang, ya tuhan seharusnya Kai yang harus di jaga bukan sehun!?

"woy sehun!"

"hoy! Paboya!"

suara teriakan menginterupsinya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Krystal dan baekhyun berada di bangku pojok melambai-lambai kearahnya. Jinja jinja, memalukan sekali dua makhluk itu teriak-teriak di tempat umum. Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar, menggandeng Kai menjauh dari sana. Apalagi ia membawa sepupunya, mereka akan membanjiri banyak pertanyaan absurd. Bukan krystal dan Baekhyun kalau belum mendapatkan mangsanya, mereka beranjak mendekati sehun dan Kai yang menjauh.

"yeobbo~ eodiga hmmm?" krystal merangkul leher sehun seolah tawanan—entah kenapa suara krystal menjadi berat seperti om-om genit.

kedua mata mereka bergulir pada Kai. Menatapnya penuh selidik.

baekhyun meneliti Kai dari atas sampai bawah, "whoa, sudah ada kemajuan tuan oh. Kau… lolos kriteria, tampan…, lumayan tubuh besarmu bisa melindungi sehun dari mara bahaya. Nuguseyo? Kau sekolah dimana?"

Demi Tuhan rasanya sehun ingin membekap bibir baekhyun dengan bongkahan es batu ke mulutnya. Sehun berusaha membekap bibir baekhyun yang terus nyerocos, tapi krystal menghalanginya dengan merangkul erat hingga tidak bisa bernafas.

Kai mengerutkan kening, " _excuse me?_ "

sehun menahan nafasnya, menarik kedua anak itu agak menjauh dari Kai."dia.. dia sepupuku. Okay guys, sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua"

krystal dan Baekhyun terkejut, mereka menatap sehun tak percaya. Krystal berkali-kali menyebutkan nama tuhan, baekhyun masih shock.

"jinja? aku benar-benar tak akan memaafkanmu sehun, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang memiliki sepupu tampan, hah?!" baekhyun berbisik gemas.

"ohmygod, sehun! kau harus mengenalkan aku padanya!" krystal berdesis kesal.

"aku juga baru tahu paman josh punya anak sebesar itu, aku pikir balita!"

"ya tuhan,paman josh? Pamanmu yang bule itu?" tebak baekhyun.

"dia dari california? Ohgod, jodoh memang tidak kemana ya" krystal tersenyum haru mengetahui kai satu kebangsaan dengannya.

"Okay guys, sudahi mimpi kalian okay. Dia…milikku" jelas sehun gemas melihat teman-temannya begitu agresif (dia juga agresif anyway)

"no no no sehun, ingat dia sepupumu!"ungkap krystal dan baekhyun bersamaan.

"EHEMM!" suara husky itu menginterupsi sehun, krystal dan baekhyun. Krystal mendekat pada kai. mengulurkan tangannya tanpa tahu malu, "hey, aku krystal jung _by the wa—"_ baekhyun mendorong krystal, kemudian menjabat tangan jongin, "Byun Baekhyun, _glad to see you, handsome"_

sehun memutar bola matanya malas, menyeret krystal dan baekhyun menjauh.

'kau masih hutang penjelasan pada kami bocah!" teriak mereka di kasir. Ya tuhan!

.

.

"maaf ya, temanku memang sedikit gila"

pandangan sehun tidak berhenti pada Kai yang lahap menyantap makanannya. Kai pasti tersiksa menahan lapar menunggu dirinya selesai mengobrol tadi. Ketika makan wajah Kai menggemaskan, kedua pipi itu mengembung seperti anak kecil. Ya, tuhan… lucu sekali.  
"no problem, teman-temanmu mengasyikan kelihatannya"

Sehun membuka kunci iphonenya, ada pesan baru di LINE.

krystal jung

Ya, paboya! Jangan diam saja. ajak dia kencan!

Baekhyun

Ya, paboya (2) keluarkan charmingmu!

"kau suka? Aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan yang lezat" tawar sehun.

Kai tersenyum senang," _whoa, really?_ Buat diriku menyukai makanan korea, aku hanya tidak terbiasa makan masakan asia"

"geurae, aku akan membuatkanmu. Agar kau bisa… merindukanku—a.. ah merindukan seoul maksudku" sehun tertawa kecil salah tingkah. Kebiasaan buruknya keluar.

.

.  
.

what-the-fuck

sehun mengumpat terus menerus. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bayangan memasak makanan enak lenyap, harusnya ia tidak usah sok-sokan bisa memasak! Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, mengingat kebiasaan buruknya tidak berfikir sebelum bertindak. Ini semua salah Kai, anak itu menyihir sehun karena membuatnya mengiyakan semua hal yang mustahil. Jadi, bagaimana sehun harus memulai?  
Ia memasang apron checkered blacknya, mulai mengikuti semua perintah yang ada dalam panduan resep di iphone. Ia mangambil bahan-bahan dalam kulkas, mengolahnya dengan hati-hati. Karena frustasi semua tidak berjalan lancar, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon temannya.

" _jadi, kamu hanya memasukan garam bersama bawang bersamaan. Lalu baru masukan dagingnya ke dalam sana_ " suara dari sambungan video call memandu sehun. lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk paham, melaksanakan segala perintahnya.

"KALO BEGINI SIH GAMPANG!" seru sehun enteng, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum untuk mencoba makanan buatannya.

" _Ya! Jangan berteriak idiot! ini baru permulaan. sekarang tumis ayamnya_ " kyungsoo, lelaki di sebrang sana terus memerintah. Untung ada kyungsoo, temannya yang jago meskipun saat memerintah seperti militer. Besok ia akan memberi bulgogi buatannya, tidak ada penolakan. Dia harus menghabiskan hingga tak tersisa.

"sehun! sehunnie…"  
Sehun menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya, ia terdiam sejenak. Suara itu bukan dari kyungsoo. Suara itu berasal dari lantai atas, tentu bukan milik orangtuanya bahkan paman josh, as u know mereka belum pulang hingga sore ini, urusan bisnis menyita waktu sangat panjang.  
Tunggu…?

Tadi dia memanggil sehunnie?  
Manis sekali…  
terdengar seperti 'honey'

"O…OMO!? kau tadi dengar kyung?! Dia memanggilku sehunnie! Sehunnie!" sehun tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk terus berloncatan kesana kemari sambil menggoyang-goyangkan iphone. Kyungsoo disana mengerutkan dahi bingung, " _yayaya, berhenti menjadi orang gila oh sehun_ "

"tunggu disini, aku akan menemui pangeranku" ia meletakan iphonenya di meja, dan segera menemui jongin di lantai atas.

" _Ya! Sehun! sehun!"_

.

.

SIALAN

Ini namanya cobaan level akhir, kenapa setiap saat Kai selalu menggodanya seperti ini sih?! Mommy… jebal Sehun tak kuasa lagi, bertahan hingga berminggu-minggu dengan Kai, ini baru sehari, jantungnya hampir meledak setiap melihatnya. Dan kini ia harus di hadapkan pemandangan kurang ajar di depan kamarnya.

Kai shirtless.  
Ya tuhan… ampuni dosa sehunnie kecil ini. Dia.. tidak lagi bersikap galak pada adik kelas, tidak lagi-lagi memilih makanan, tidak lagi-lagi bermain ke game center, tapi tolong godaan setan ini lenyapkan sesaat saja. Ia tidak kuat untuk menopang dosa sebesar ini.  
"sehun?"

" …. tampan…?" jawabnya lirih, masih terpaku.

otot – ototnya terbentuk. Tubuhnya seperti atlet, perutnya tercetak abs disana. Kulitnya yang coklat membuat kesan seksi, ini persis seperti gambaran krystal saat mendekripsikan pria california disana. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain di pantai, surfing, bermain voley dan berenang. Tak peduli terik panas membakarnya. Seme seperti ini yang dulu sehun kagumi, di korea ia hanya menemukan lelaki dengan kulit pucat.

jongin terkekeh, " _youre looking kind of cute in that black apron_ "

cute? Siapa yang cute?

Yang pasti menurut sehun yang paling menggemaskan itu Kai! Ia ingin memeluk tubuh atletis itu. mencubit-cubit absnya, hingga membuat merah.

"showerku tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi"

"a.. a.. nyalakan saja, nanti air panasnya akan menyala" jawab sehun gugup.

"tidak bekerja, sehunnie" Kai menekankan ucapannya.  
Sehun menepuk pipinya"a..aku bisa memperbaikinya"

.

.

"Kau harusnya menekan tombol ini" sehun berjinjit menunjukan tombol-tombol pada panel shower yang agak jauh darinya. Kai berada di belakang sehun berkacak pinggang memperhatikan tata caranya. Perasaan sih sudah benar, tapi airnya tidak keluar.

"Oh, dan kau harus memutar suhunya" tangan sehun menggapai tombol kedua, memutarnya. voila!

BRUSSSHHHH

"AARGH.. SEHUN PANAS!" shower menyembur dari atas mengguyur tubuh Kai, sehun yang terkena cipratan memejamkan matanya erat seraya menutupi wajahnya karena rintikan air yang menerpa kuat. Ia meraba-raba dinding berusaha mencari tombol off disana.  
Ya tuhan ini konyol sekali! Ia bagai orang buta mencari sesuatu dengan mata terpejam. Dirasa sudah ketemu, tangan Kai berada di atas tangannya, ikut membantu mematikan tombol disana.

keduanya kini basah semua.

"ah.. em maaf" tubuh sehun ikut basah kuyup, tubuh mulusnya tercetak disana. Sehun tersenyum malu mengingat kejadian konyol tadi.

Tangan mereka belum lepas dari tombol kontrol, bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sehun menarik nafas melihat tubuh Kai yang basah. Terlihat jelas lekuk tubuh Kai di depan matanya, mereka saling berhadapan sekarang di dalam room shower, entah pintu kaca di sana sudah tertutup dari tadi. Jarak sempit mereka membuat suasana awkward, kedua mata Kai menyorot pada sehun. menatapnya dalam,sehun kali ini tidak berani bertatapan langsung. Ia mengalihkan ke lantai bawah yang sudah becek karena air panas yang berubah hangat. Kai menarik pinggang sehun hingga menempel, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Nafas mereka saling memburu, tanpa sadar tangan sehun bergerak merangkul leher Kai.

"si..alan, kau hot sekali"bisik sehun tepat di depan bibir Kai — merasakan sensasi geli. jongin meraup bibir tipis sehun, melumatnya ganas. Menggigit bibir menggoda itu, sehun mengerang, lidah Kai memasuki rongga mulut sehun, memainkan lidah sehun yang kini lincah mencari-cari lidahnya, lalu memainkannya. Demi tuhan mereka berdua good kisser, tapi tetap saja Kai yang berkuasa, lidah Kai kuat untuk memanjakan tubuh sehun membuat lelaki bermarga oh itu mengerang beberapa kali. Mengecupi bibir itu bertubi-tubi, lalu menghisapnya kuat. Bibir tebal milik Kai turun mengecupi leher putih sehun, menyedotnya bagai vampire, hingga timbul bercakan ungu.

"enghhh kaihhh"

kali ini ia menarik lengan sweater itu hingga pundak mulus sehun terekspos, ia menggigit menjilati disepanjang sana, mengecupi ketiak sehun. tangannya aktif meremas pantat sehun, meremas pinggang ramping sehun, mengusap-usap sepanjang punggung dan turun meremas pantat seksi itu.

" _you have a cute booty, baby_ " bisik Kai. Sehun mendesah, tangannya meremas rambut hitam Kai yang basah.

Kai melepas paksa apron yang terbalut di tubuh sehun, "i think you more cute without apron"  
kedua tangan sehun meremas bisep Kai, mengusap perut itu. Oh god, jadi ini rasanya menyentuh tubuh pria seksi, membuatnya terangsang kuat. ia menggesek-gesek miliknya ke junior Kai. Menekan kuat, mengelus junior besar itu dengan jemari lentiknya.

"ahhhh" Kai mendesah saat sedang menyedot puting pink milik sehun.

"ohh mmm kaihhhh…"

"SEHUN OMO APA YANG TERJADI!?"

teriakan cempreng wanita tiba-tiba membuat kai dan sehun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "ouh shit", Kai melepaskan pagutan bibir sehun. mereka belum mulai, kenapa orangtua mereka pulang awal? Ia harus menyelesaikan adik kai yang meronta ingin di lepaskan. Sial sial sial!

sejenak sehun melebarkan matanya, "ASTAGA! AYAM GORENGKU!"

.

.

TBC sayang


	2. Chapter 2

Cali boy

KaiHun

©jeonghunea

Romance, fluff

Sehun sering melakukan hal bodoh.

bahkan setiap hari dipenuhi hal konyol karena tingkah lakunya yang norak.

terakhir ia melakukan hal terbodoh adalah, salah menampilkan presentasi di kelas dan yang muncul malah video porno terpampang di layar lcd. Itu sungguh bukan dia. maksudnya... ini benar dia, tapi jarinya tak sengaja mengeklik video gom player disana, yang ia kira video tentang perubahan senyawa amonia. Oh God...

Yang jadi pertanyaan. Kenapa jongdae malah memindahkan video bokep di dalam folder tugasnya. Sialan, ia tidak dapat membedakan keduanya! E-ehh bukan itu!

Jadi, kini sehun mengingat ingat hal terakhir kejadian ceroboh yang sebulan lalu ia lakukan, dan ia tak menyangka ia akan melakukan kesalahan besar lagi.

sehun pikir ini bukan kesalahannya, iya. Ini semua kesalahan sepupunya yang suka pamer keseksian dimanapun ia berada.

ugh. Iya sehun akui semua yang ada di dalam diri Kai sempurna.

Tapi bukan berarti ia harus pasrah hampir di perkosa seperti itu. Ya Tuhan! sehun tidak dapat berfikir jernih, bayang-bayang kejadian beberapa menit lalu masih terekam jelas di kepalanya. Sentuhan kulit milik lelaki tan itu, membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Oh... bukan hanya itu saja, bibirnya yang tebal dengan terampil menjelajah setiap inci kulitnya. Semua membuatnya ingin terbang ke surga. bahkan masih terasa. Ini BURUK!

terburuk dari yang terburuk adalah...

Kai adalah sepupunya!

UGH, SIAL. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan ini.

"sehun, kamu dengerin eomma ngga?" sehun mendongak, ia mengeratkan handuk putih menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Mamanya menatap iba sekaligus jengkel, "kenapa basah kuyup begini?"

"kepleset bath up ma"

tidak mungkin juga kan ia harus jujur apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi ala-ala malam pertama. Huks.

bibir sehun bergetar kedinginan. AC di ruang tengah memang kuat sekali, ia tidak tahan berlama-lama mendengarkan ocehan mamanya, tapi semua memang kecerobohannya hampir membakar rumah hanya karena sebuah ayam goreng yang gosong, dan sup jamur membuih hingga tumpah ke lantai.

"kamu gak lupa menyimpan nomer McD atau Kwon restoran kan sayang?" mamanya kini membersihkan dapur sedikit berantakan karena ulah anaknya.

"aku ingin masak sendiri" ujar sehun pelan.

"hm?"

"aku ingin masak sendiri ma"

"A-apa?"sekali lagi, mamanya menatap sehun tak percaya. Ini adalah pengakuan sehun yang sebelumnya acuh terhadap dapur dan segala macam jenis bahan makanan. kini dengan jujur berkata ingin seperti mamanya. Heol, nyonya oh menantikan ini daridulu.

" _good boy_ " tiba-tiba kai muncul di pintu, menyenderkan tubuhnya memperhatian ibu dan anak bercengkrama di dapur.

HAH...

TUNGGU...

sejak kapan Kai ada disitu?

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum kecil padanya, entah apa artinya yang pasti sehun pikir semuanya telah terbongkar. Kai sudah mengetahui kebohongannya tentang bisa memasak.

Ya Tuhan ...

Menyerah! Menyerah!

tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Ia yakin mamanya akan menjelaskan semua, bahkan apa yang sehun suka dan tidak suka, pengalaman sehun ketika masih kecil hingga sekarang. Krystal dan Baekhyun suka sekali mendengarkan cerita tidak penting miliknya, tapi dasarnya mereka memang kepo, mereka mengubek semua masa lalu sehun.

"Kamu tahu kan, Kai. Sehun paling malas kalo imo menyuruhnya memasak cumi-cumi, imo takut cumi cuminya hidup merangkak gitu, jadi imo suruh sehun matiin dan bersihin cumi-cuminya, tapi malah kena semprot racun hitam, kasihan sekali kan? Oh.. dia juga pernah buat dapur kesayangan imo kebakaran.." nyonya Oh mulai nyerocoh gak jelas.

tuh kan. Apa sehun bilang, mamanya suka menceritakan kehebatan anaknya yang biasa saja.

Kai mendekat, duduk di kursi mini bar dapur, menuangkan air putih disana. Ia tertawa kecil, menanggapi cerita panjang nyonya Oh. Perubahan wajah Kai kini sangat berbeda dibandingkan ketika ia menyesali apa yang ia perbuat beberapa menit yang lalu. Tadinya sehun melihat puppy dengan telinga yang mengerut ketika meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang kelewat batas, tapi sekarang, ia sudah menjadi anjing herder besar yang atraktif.

"dia pernah sekali ke dapur honey, waktu mau membuat kue untuk kakak kelasnya. Ugh.. cute, tapi oven imo jadi rusak. Jadi, kalau sehunnie ke dapur pasti ada _something special, then my drunk kitchen gonna start"_

" _it should be tough"_ kai terkekeh.

"umma!"

"sayang, kembali ke kamar, kau bisa masuk angin"

sehun menghela nafas, mau tak mau ia harus mengganti pakaiannya, kalau besok sampai sakit akan merepotkan semua. apalagi besok masih ada latihan basket.

****

.

"petahankan gerakanmu jeno" sehun melipat kedua tangannya, kaos olahraga terbalut di tubuhnya terlihat kebesaran. Ia memantau adik kelasnya melakukan latihan pertama.

Dulu, ia senang memperhatikan si nomor punggung 16 di sana, berposisi sebagai power forward. Namanya Kim Taeyong, tubuhnya tinggi besar, ia sangat lincah saat off ball moving, terkadang ia memimpin. Ia gemar mencetak point setelah centre, sampai di marahin oleh Chanyeol, karena tidak sesuai aturan.

tapi kini, jika sehun melihat punggung 16 terganti menjadi bayangan punggung kokoh milik Kai. SIALAN

"Hey, sunbae besok kau jadi menemani kami di lomba besok?"

sehun mendongak, menyodorkan botol minum pada adik kelasnya, " tidak, yang akan menemanimu chanyeol dan Kris"

"tapi, kemarin chanyeol bilang kau ikut" ujar taeyong membasuh wajahnya dengan air botol minum.

"Ya! Aku memberikanmu minum bukan untuk cuci muka!" sehun memukul lengan taeyong.

"Yah, kau tidak tahu aku habis mencetak skors banyak. Ini butuh tenaga lebih"

"sunbae! Awas saja kau tidak ikut!" jeno, si maknae dalam club basket bersuara. Dia paling ceria diantara yang lain.

"apa kau mengancamku?"

Jeno terkikik, Sehun beringsut membereskan peralatan basketnya, menumpuk kertas penilaian club basket kelas 11, membawanya buku-buku itu ke pelukannya. Club basket kembali berkumpul untuk mendengarkan Kris memberi informasi. Bel kedua sudah berbunyi, ia harus mengikuti pelajaran Park sonsaengnim, otomatis Kris yang akan mengawasi latihan sesi kedua.

Taeyong berlari kecil mendekati sehun yang kesusahan membawa buku dan keranjang berisi beberapa bola basket & minuman.

sehun tersenyum, dan kembali berjalan. Taeyong terpaku sebentar, ia bersumpah itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Oh, kau akan jarang melihat oh sehun tersenyum di depan hoobaenya.

lelaki albino itu menghentikan langkahnya, menyipitkan kedua mata mendapati seseorang berjalan sepanjang barisan bangku penonton bersama wanita di sebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, ia tidak salah lihat kan?

"Kai!"

Wendy?

gadis itu berjalan beriringan di sebelah Kai. Pertanyaan apalagi yang akan sehun keluarkan kalau alasan kuat Kai ke sekolahnya untuk Wendy. Sepertinya Kai sudah menceritakan hubungan persaudaraan antara dia dan Sehun.

"whoa, lihat. _Captain_ kita kelelahan" Wendy tertawa. Seperti biasa, gadis itu memang ramah dan friendly. Dia bukanlah primadona sekolah seperti duo krystal dan sulli, tapi kepribadiannya bikin melting. oiya dia juga pintar, pernah mendapatkan penghargaan 'Obama Presidential Award' ketika sekolah di amerika.

" _you must be tired. take ur seat_ , aku akan meminta izin sam agar kau diberi waktu istirahat" Wendy beranjak, tapi tangan kanannya masih di genggam oleh Kai. Gadis berponi itu menatap Kai memohon, dengan terpaksa Kai melepaskannya.

"Ehem!" Taeyong berdeham keras membuyarkan lamunan sehun . Kedua tangan bocah itu sudah pegal membawakan keranjang besar berisi bola basket.

"O-oh, taeyong? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" mata sehun melebar baru menyadari keberadaan Taeyong.

"aku daritadi membantumu membawa ini, chagiya!"

 **BUAKK**

ingatkan taeyong untuk tidak memanggil sehun 'chagiya' sembarangan. Oh—satu lagi. tidak mendapatkan pukulan kedua. Sama sakitnya seperti bola basket!

.

.

 _"are you sure he's alright?"  
_  
"yeah! Taeyong anak yang kuat"

Kai dan sehun duduk di bangku penonton lapangan basket. Kai memandang perkumpulan club basket dari kejauhan—tepatnya memandang baju bernomor 16 yang sedang kena semprot kris karena ketinggalan informasi penting. Tapi si taeyong malah sedikit berbalik menatap Kai dengan pandangan sinis. kai mengerutkan kening bingung, apa salah dia?

"Kau tahu, moodku membaik karena dinner semalam"

"sungguh. Jangan bahas itu tamph—Kai. oke, maafkan aku.. " sehun merasa tidak enak telah membohongi Kai dengan bisa memasak semua makanan paling enak. Apalagi sup jamurnya dijadikan sebagai lauk makan malam untuk keluarga, itu sama saja meracuni mereka. Kenapa sih mamanya begitu keras kepala.

"aku menyukainya"

"jangan mencoba menghiburku" SEHUN TAHU KAI MENCOBA MENGHIBURNYA, TAPI AH KENAPA RASANYA KAI MENCOBA MENGGODANYA.

"terima kasih, aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun hanya punya 1 % kesempatan, dan asal kau tahu apa yang umma ucapkan semuanya tidak 100% benar"

Kai tertawa.

sehun sangat adorable.

mata sehun meneliti pakaian Kai, kancing kemejanya terbuka dua. Brengsek.

ugh, pantas ia melihat beberapa gadis dan uke berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan. tumben sekali, saat klubnya latihan saja sepi, giliran sepupunya datang rasanya seperti ada fanmeeting. Ckck

"kai, pakaianmu"

"hm?"

Sehun gemas dengan ekspresi wajah sepupunya yang bingung, ia mengulurkan tangan menuju kerah Kai untuk mengancing baju itu. "perhatikan pakaianmu" bisik Sehun gemas.

ia merasakan keadaan ini sama seperti kejadian di kamar sehun memerah, ia sudah berjanji akan melupakan semua, ia bahkan berjanji pada Kai saat di kamar mandi. Kejadian itu terus berputar di otaknya.

" _sorry, captain_ "kai berbisik di telinga sehun.

Tubuh sehun bergetar, ia buru-buru menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"mau keluar sebentar?"

sehun tersenyum cerah, mengangguk cepat, "okay, aku ganti baju dulu"

"anwy bisa antarkan aku sebentar ke kelasmu?"

"um okay" 

***

"Son Wendy, ada yang mencarimu"

Seluruh penjuru kelas memandang lelaki tan yang berdiri di depan pintu—didampingi Sehun. Gadis-gadis mulai ricuh, bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki yang bersama sehun disana. Beberapa murid lelaki mendesah malas. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ipad, menuju sosok itu. Well... semua anak-anak kini memperhatikan Wendy yang berjalan mendekati Kai. Ini seperti K-drama!

Krystal menggeram tak tertahan melihat Wendy dan Kai, alasan lain karena ia tak fokus membetulkan eyeliner yang tercoret melebihi garis matanya.

mereka berdua dibiarkan berbicara di luar kelas. Sehun baru melangkah masuk, segudang pertanyaan dari anak-anak sudah menyerbunya. Oh god, berikan kesempatan sang captain basket untuk istirahat. Krystal berdiri, menghalangi anak anak yang menggerombol, memberi jalan untuk sehun duduk di bangku.

" _YAYAYA! you motherfucker dont you see that sehun already tired?"_

Sehun duduk mengerucutkan bibirnya, tolong jangan tanyakan perasaan sehun sekarang. Krystal di duduk didepannya, merebut yogurt dingin dari tangan Jongdae,"—minumlah dulu"

Jongdae hendak protes, tapi krystal langsung melotot.

"jadi, _who's the fuck is she?"_

"aku tidak tahu krys" sehun menghela nafasnya.

Krystal memijat keningnya,"astaga, ini jauh dari perkiraanku. aku bahkan kemarin memikirkan apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika berpacaran dalam hubungan antar sepupu"

 _"youre too deep, krys"_

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ikutan mengintip di jendela terkejut, buru-buru menghampiri bangku Sehun dan Krystal, mengambil duduk di sebelah sehun—hampir terjatuh karena efek berlebihannya. Untung saja mereka berdua menahannya.

"aigu aigu... kau tau apa yang aku lihat? Wendy berciuman dengan anak itu! seriously!" _  
_.  
.

"MWO?!"

.

TBC

a/n :  
Thankschu for review darling! Aku suka baca komen kalian, lucu-lucu :3  
In the _next chapter_ , there will be a _lemon_ between Kaihun, yha! I lav u


End file.
